Irwin Kingston
'Irwin Kingston '''is the main antagonist of "Nicodemus on the Skids". He is an orange tabby cat (with brown spots) and the boyfriend of Winifred Newton. He claims that homeless people are not people at all. He intends to keep Winifred as his girlfriend and to have Nicodemus put in jail forever, but his main goal is to actually make her marry him so he can treat her all he wants, and nobody can have her. He scares her so much that she cannot break up with him. He is aided by his posse: Queenie Vincent, Sonny O'Brien, and Irwin's own brother Wayne. His Part of the Plot Irwin is first seen when Nicodemus has retrieved a hat which was blowing away in the wind, and the latter has given it back to the former's girlfriend, Winifred Newton. Irwin shows disapproval when Nicodemus develops a crush on Winifred. After introducing his helpers (who are the same kids who bullied Curtis Davidson), he declares that bums are not people, and in hopes that he can keep Winifred to himself, he frames Nicodemus for stealing his wallet by sneaking it into his pants, and then calling the police to arrest him. After Curtis tries explaining Nicodemus' innocence in vain, Winifred tries to explain that Irwin framed Nicodemus, but Irwin loudly interrupts her, and his helpers falsely agree. Another night, he forcefully takes Winifred to a dance, much to her disapproval. As she reluctantly dances with him, he tells her his lie, still unaware that she had briefly caught him framing her. She refuses to believe him, and tries to dump him, but he scares her out of it. However, he does excuse her when she says she has to go to the restroom. He isn't seen until he ends up having to go to the restroom himself when he sees Winifred about to kiss Nicodemus. He declares that she can't love Nicodemus, because he has nothing to support her with, and that homeless people, therefore, are not people. After Curtis defends Nicodemus, Irwin has his helpers beat up the child, but they don't manage as Nicodemus has stopped them by defending him back, only for Irwin to try to have ''him beaten up, but the bullies are forced to leave. So, Irwin decides to choke Nicodemus to death, but is thrown out before he can. He insults Nicodemus by calling him a "son of a cow" (causing him to take that as an insult to his late mother) as he leaves. Then Irwin forces Winifred to leave with him (using a threat). She apologizes for the trouble and tells Nicodemus and Curtis she has to leave, but wishes them both love (while wishing the latter love as a surrogate son). The next day, Irwin has had Queenie and her posse abduct Winifred and lock her in the attic "until she is ready and willing to get engaged to him". After Queenie gives him the key to the attic, he orders her and her posse to bring Curtis over and lock him up in order to lure Nicodemus to his arrest (hopefully forever) so he can marry Winifred and do whatever he wants with her. He also intends this so that Nicodemus can't even go on a date with her. Once Nicodemus and (unintentionally following) Curtis and Nathan arrive, he tries capturing Curtis, but Nicodemus protects him. Meanwhile, Irwin and Nicodemus get into a fight, and Nicodemus keeps checking for the key to the attic (just in case he has it). As Irwin's helpers are about to lock Curtis up and Nicodemus has found the key, Irwin tries getting up, but ends up tired. Once Nicodemus has saved Curtis and Winifred, Irwin tries proposing engagement to the latter, but finally, she refuses, and she refuses to ever even be his girlfriend anymore. Because of this, he slaps her in the face, only to get told off by Nicodemus. Irwin beats Nicodemus up just as the police come to arrest them both, but Nathan shows them a video clip he had recorded of Irwin framing Nicodemus, and the latter explains the former's abusive behavior to his own girlfriend and him, and his helpers' bullying to Curtis. As Nicodemus is now pardoned, Irwin is now arrested. As he is arrested, he blames Nicodemus for taking his girl and hurting his reputation. He also blames Nathan for revealing his crime and Winifred for dumping him. Category:Characters Category:"Nicodemus on the Skids" Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Felines Category:Cats Category:Arrested